Waluigi
Waluigi is a recurring character found in the ''Mario'' series who was made to rival Luigi. Waluigi mainly appeared in spin-off games such as Mario Tennis and Mario Party 3. Waluigi is known to be Wario's partner ever since Waluigi made his first appearance in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64 and was voiced by Charles Martinet ever since. Waluigi also appeared along with Wario and Luigi in Super Mario Advance games as a palette swap of Mario. He has also appeared in every Mario Party game since Mario Party 3 came out in 2001. The details of Waluigi's past are unclear since he has no confirmed background, although he was evidently been antagonizing the Mario Bros., especially Luigi, for quite some time before his debut as seen in the opening of Mario Tennis, where he and Luigi confront each other. Profile Physical description Waluigi is a tall man with a narrow face and a pointy, thin mustache. Waluigi wears a purple shirt and dark indigo overalls. He wears a purple cap with the "Γ" symbol; it is mirror to Luigi's "L". Powers and abilities Waluigi is skillful in various sports. Waluigi can perform various powers. He can summon cyclones and thorny vines. Appearances Mario Tennis series .]] .]] Waluigi makes his debut in the game ''Mario Tennis ''as Wario's partner and a playable character himself. In the opening of the game, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Paratroopa, and Birdo are getting ready for a tennis tournament. Wario and Waluigi, however, were not invited, which upset the two. Wario and Waluigi interrupted the final match between Mario and Luigi, and Waluigi requests if they could join. Luigi rejects his request, and mocks Waluigi. Waluigi was upset by this, and Luigi and Waluigi prepare to fight, with Mario attempting to break it up, but Wario blocked the way. Just then, Bowser drops from the sky, knocking Wario and Waluigi to the ground. Everybody readies themselves to battle him, but Bowser says he only wants to play tennis with them. Mario allows Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi to play with them, and everyone cheers. However, a Bob-omb falls into the stadium, hurting everyone. ''Mario Party series ''Mario Party 3'' Waluigi makes his first playable appearance in the Mario Party series in Mario Party 3, alongside Princess Daisy. During Story Mode, Waluigi acts as the true main antagonist of the game. After the player has gotten almost every Star Stamp, Waluigi suddenly appears with the last one, the Mischief Stamp, caged up. Bowser soon appears attempting to get the Star Stamp but Waluigi manages to take out the Koopa King with a single kick after the two of them have a brief fight. Afterwards, instead of fighting one-on-one, Waluigi tells the player that the only way to get the last Star Stamp is to beat him on his board: Waluigi's Island. After Waluigi loses to the player, he tells the player that he'll remember this and runs away, never to be seen again in Story Mode. Mario Kart series ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! & Waluigi in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!.]] Waluigi makes his first playable appearance in the Mario Kart series in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Waluigi is a middleweight character and his partner is Wario who share a Bob-omb as their Special Item, along with Waluigi Stadium being his course, and Waluigi Racer noticeably being his kart. ''Mario Kart DS ''.]] Waluigi returns in ''Mario Kart DS once again as a medium weight character. His new course is Waluigi Pinball which is the third course of the Flower Cup. ''Mario Kart Wii in ''Mario Kart Wii.]] Waluigi returns once again in Mario Kart Wii as default character. Unlike in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart DS he is classified as a heavyweight character with his acceleration bonus being tied with Toad. Also Waluigi Stadium from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! returns as a retro course. ''Mario Kart 7 in ''Mario Kart 7.]] Although Waluigi doesn't physically appear in Mario Kart 7 (though he was supposed to appear), Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS does return as a retro course. He was scrapped to time constraints.http://www.marioboards.com/index.php?topic=14919.msg630416#msg630416 ''Mario Kart 8 .]] Waluigi returns in ''Mario Kart 8, once again as a default heavyweight character like in Mario Kart Wii. However is classified as one of the lighter heavyweights alongside Donkey Kong, Rosalina and Roy Koopa. ''Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Brawl While Waluigi is not in the roster of playable characters, he appears as an Assist Trophy, along with his tennis racket, in a nod to his first appearance. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/''Wii U Waluigi returns as an Assist Trophy in this game. Oddly he is representing the Wario series instead of the Mario series, but this could be an error since Waluigi has never appeared in them. Waluigi acts the same in Brawl except he moves much faster and his attacks are a tad stronger. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Waluigi reprises his role as an Assist Trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Waluigi can be defeated if the fighter deals more damage to him.The [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L93H7YC-83o Super Smash Bros. Ultimate E3 Trailer] demonstrates Marth defeating Waluigi. Relationships Wario Waluigi and Wario appear to have a complicated relationship, sometimes working together (as seen in Mario Super Sluggers) or competing. Waluigi's partner in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is Wario, as well, so many people think they are brothers just like Mario and Luigi. However, Waluigi has never been confirmed to be related to Wario family-wise. Princess Daisy Waluigi has a crush on Daisy. However, the two share bad chemistry and Daisy never returned her feelings to him. Luigi Waluigi and Luigi are rivals, in a similar fashion to Mario and Wario's rivalry. Waluigi likes to pick on Luigi, and the two share bad chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers. ''In Waluigi's first appearance in ''Mario Tennis, ''Luigi mocked Waluigi when he asked to play tennis with them. Gallery Trivia *According to the official guide to ''Mario Party 5, Wario and Waluigi are not''' 'brothers however the Guide for Mario Kart Wii says otherwise. *Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' is the only game where Waluigi appears without Wario. *Waluigi appears in every Mario Party game since Mario Party 3 as a playable character except Advance. *In Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Mario is able to change his clothes into Waluigi's by wearing both the L Emblem and the W Emblem badges. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, one of Luigi's costumes is based on Waluigi's outfit. Mario also has a Waluigi costume. *After Mario Party 3, Waluigi has been an ally to Mario in every Mario Party game except Advance. *Waluigi's trademark "Г" or upside L symbol, is the Cyrillic and Greek letter for G. *Waluigi was featured as a recurring character in Wario's Warehouse, a series of articles on the Nintendo of Europe website dealing with various games on Nintendo platforms (not necessarily games with Nintendo characters). *Waluigi was one of the Mario series characters to appear as spaces in the board game Nintendo Monopoly. Taking the place of Mediterranean Avenue, Waluigi was the least expensive character to purchase, and as such he was also one of the least profitable characters. The cost to purchase him was $60. *Waluigi is the only human, commonly playable in spin-offs, who does not have an infant form. *Despite being Wario's partner in many games, Waluigi has yet to make an actual appearance in the WarioWare series or any Wario titles. *In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, some of the coin formations resemble the letter on Waluigi's cap; the "Γ". This is mostly noticeable in World 9-8. *Waluigi was rumored to be a playable character in Super Mario 64 DS, due to a certain "Purple Prizes" sheet that was made as an April Fool's joke, stating that one must complete a certain task to unlock him. However this was proven false. **But he may've also been planned for the game as there was an unused purple Rabbit initiating that he could have originally been in the game. This is one of many "examples" that have started rumors of him being in the game. The Purple Rabbit can also be seen in the game's instruction booklet. *There are also rumors that he was in Mario Kart: Super Circuit but these were also proven false. Notes References External Links *Waluigi on the Nintendo Wiki. *Waluigi in Wikipedia. Navigation }}de:Waluigi es:Waluigi ja:ワルイージ it:Waluigi fr:Waluigi pl:Waluigi ru:Валуиджи Category:Mario Party: Island Tour Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party-e Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Mario Golf: Advance Tour Characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Mario Tennis: Power Tour Characters Category:Super Mario Strikers Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters in Mario Tennis Aces